The Truth
by ForeverIsabella
Summary: Bella's life is ordinary, yet at the same time it's hectic- Secrets, boys, heartache, family, alcohol, parties, drugs, mistakes, school, love and war, all give her a smack in the face and a run for her money. Read and Review.
1. Introduction

Lately I've been finding that I have a lot of free time on my hands. I decided to invest this free time in practicing my writing skills. So I'd thought I'd write this story for all you Twilight fans.  
I hope you enjoy, I'm writing this from my heart, so this plot is coming from something that recently happened to me. It's basically what's happening in my life at the moment, with the characters of Twilight.

So- Be nice to me, review and read my story.  
_ForeverIsabella._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters the wonderful Stephenie Meyer created, Nor do I own any of the songs I list above each chapter.  
Everybody is human, I thought I'd make that clear. This is set in the middle of Bella's Junior year.  
Read, Review and Enjoy.

* * *

_Michael Buble- Haven't Met You Yet._**  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Time Fly's.  
Bella's Point of view.

I can practically describe every action of my every day, that tells me something is wrong.  
I get up each morning at five thirty am, have a shower, get ready for school, at seven thirty I leave my house and drive to Forks High School. After which I attend to work three days a week. Once work is through I drive home,  
make dinner, do some homework and study for any tests, sleep and repeat.

I need a change. But it's like I'm stuck in this boring routine and even though I want desperately to change it, it feels wrong.  
Ever since he cheated on me and then left shortly after, it feels like things have lost their color. Alice is so tied up in Jasper that it's hard to get her alone. At lunch time I tag along and third wheel it; stuck

inside my head as they laugh, kiss, flirt and do everything I want to have- resulting in my thinking about his pretty smile, and adorable laugh.  
There I go again. Thinking about James. I really need a new hobby.

I flexed my jaw as I stirred the tomato and meat sauce. Charlie and Renee should be home soon, it's already seven oclock.  
I set the table for three and grabbed a few glasses. Time seemed to go by in a blur lately. Like I'm numb- My body is here, yet my mind is someplace else. It's a weird feeling.

I checked the time above the stove, and right on schedule my dad strolled through the big brown door down the hall. I could hear him shuffle around, hang up his jacket and gun belt. Then with lazy sounding steps, walk into the kitchen  
"Hey Bells" Charlies low voice bellowed.  
"Hey dad, how was work?" I asked this as I went to grab some water from the fridge. I watched as the clear liquid fell into each glass before I put the Brita Filter back.  
"It was a slow day, like always. Heck Jim and I even had a chance to play a few rounds of cards, fancy that eh!" He chuckled some before sitting down at his seat.

I mixed the noodles and the pasta together, then with a steady hand scooped a heaping pile onto Charlies plate. He immediately dug in.  
I dished out my own and sat across from my loving father.  
"Yeah, fancy that!" I smiled slightly and stuck a hot mouthful of pasta into my gob. It burnt my tongue but I chewed and swallowed it anyway. I mean, no pain no gain right?

"Say, wheres your mother tonight?" I looked up from my food to see Charlie looking at me.  
"I don't know" I said with a pause, "I think she said she was going to be late tonight, I think she said she'd be home around eight."

Automatically we both turned our heads to the clock. Seven forty. Time fly's- it's what I'm saying!  
"Oh, well alright then!" Charlie stood and carried his plate to the counter top, rinsed it in the sink and put it in the dishwasher. About three minutes later I heard the T.V click on.  
With an angry sigh I put the left overs in a container and cleaned up the kitchen. As I was heading up the stairs I heard Renee come in, I didn't even turn around as I heard her say hello.  
I glided up the last few stairs, rounded the corner and shut my door. I flopped on my bed looking at the ceiling.

I hate knowing about this stupid secret my mother is hiding from both of us.  
I hate that I've drifted from my best friend  
and I hate that I'm alone- in one sense or another.


	3. Chapter 2

And the second chapter arrives, it totally feels strange writing about my life like this. But I was thinking and it's a good way to express  
all that I need to express, just don't judge me- Here's another page! I'll do my best to update frequently.

* * *

_Paramore- That's What You Get._

* * *

Chapter Two: The Green.  
Bella's Point of view.

I didn't know how I ended up here. It was like I had no control over my body. It was like I blinked and then here I was, sitting with people I never imagined I'd ever sit with.  
I guess, Stress, weakness, anger and depression tends to affect a person, but it startled me that I was turning to drugs to deal with it. I thought of Alice then, and what she might think of all this,  
then remembered she didn't care, for she'd done it before herself.

"First time?" A voice came from my left. I looked into the eyes of a gorgeous blond girl. I knew instantly who she was. I mean everybody did, but I never pinned her for this sort of behavior.  
"Yeah, is it that obvious?" I gave her a sheepish looking smile as she placed the pipe in my hands. I looked around.

The dug outs. It was a place for 'stoners' to go and smoke it up- currently located in a small pit hidden behind the wall of trees, just behind the high school.  
"A little" Rosalie Hale let out a small giggle and held the light over the end of the small glass pipe.  
"I'll even light it for you, just stick that bit in your mouth, cover that hole right there" She placed my finger over what was called 'the choke' and then I placed the tip of the pipe in my mouth.  
She lit it up and I inhaled all I could before letting go of the choke and inhaling a little more.

Rosalie took the little glass thing from my hands as I started to choke and cough. She couldn't help herself, as she laughed and watched my horrid display. It was rather embarrassing  
But I wanted to keep at it. I tried again, and again and soon I got the hang of it. By the time we were done, three bowls were gone and I was as high as a Kite.

I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I was feeling on top of the world. As I stood I took my time.  
"Well, thanks for this Rosalie, I really needed it" I smiled at her, I probably looked really dopey, she returned my smile.  
"Anytime Swan." I watched her walk away and then made my way back to my truck. I was really easily distracted, I felt happy and free. It was amazing.

Though within a few minutes of sitting in my trucks cab, my mouth went dry and I was extremely thirsty. I gunned the engine and looked in the mirror. I couldn't even deny it.  
I looked down right high. My eyes were red, I had a silly smile plastered on my face and I looked tired. All I could do was shake my head and giggle a little. I let my truck idle as I reached for my phone,  
slid it open and looked for Alice's name.

_To: Alice Brandon  
From: Bella Swan_

_Heeey, meet me out front in my truck, asap  
and bring that bag with your eye drops. thank you!_

I hit send and sure enough, within five minutes Alice was at my car door.  
"You're high" She said in an accousing tone.  
"Yeah so" I paused, letting out a gust of air.  
"Sue me!" A smile tugged at the corners of my lips. She handed me the eye drops, and gave me a spritz of perfume. The eye drops did their job and before I knew it, the redness was gone.  
"How'd you manage to score the green Bells? You know drugs are bad!" Alice gave me a small smile and put her things back into her bag.

"It's my little secret Al, sorry!" I laughed some but she just shook her head.  
"Well, where are you off to now?" Her petite little figure bounced a little, as she shifted her weight, much like a dancer would do if they were warming up.  
"To the store, I'm as thirsty as a freaking elephant on the hottest day of the year" I frowned a little at my analogy but it didn't matter. I was thinking ice tea, and boy did that sound great.

"Alright, well I'll get you your homework from English today, but Bella- No more skipping out because you're high, I don't approve" Alice turned on her heel and gracefully weaved her way through  
the parking lot. I carefully pulled out and made my way to the grocery store.  
I easily found a space close to the doors and made my way inside. On the way I decided I needed some food to go along with the ice tea, banana chips sounded so good right now.

It took a total of five minutes for me to rush around the store and grab my two lovely items. I thought that I'd just sit in my truck, have a munch fest and chill for a while, except I saw my mother walk out as I was in the cab.  
She was walking absurdly close to Alice's dad, smiling and seemingly flirty. She looked all dolled up- So that's what she did on her lunch breaks.

I squinted my eyes as I watched the two of them. Renee had her arm wrapped in his and she leaned in for a small kiss.  
I felt my stomach twist. I knew long before this, that she was having an affair with Carlisle. I'd known for about a month now. Ever since Alice overheard her mother and father fighting  
over emails and threats coming from Esme that she'd march right over and tell Charlie- If Carlisle didn't stop seeing my mom. Well- It was pretty obvious from then on what was happening.

Alice's dad was like my second father, which is why I guess, I'm taking this a little better than I should. But I couldn't ignore the lump in my throat that lodge itself  
there as Renee moved her arm down Carlisles and enter-twined her fingers with his.  
I mean, hearing this from Alice and actually witnessing it, were two very different things. I bit my lip and as soon as they walked into the little cafe on the other end of the grocery store, I gunned my engine and drove home.  
I always try my hardest to look forwards and live in the now, bit right this moment, the 'now' was my own personal hell hole.

***

My eyes started to droop as I came down from my high. I sat on my computer and surfed around on facebook. Everybody's status's were about the Forks High Winter Formal, which was in a few days.  
I fought the erg to gag. Of course I wasn't going to go. It all seemed overrated, plus if I went, I might do something insane and then it might end up like that movie when the girl starts killing people.  
'Carrie' I believe it's called. But not really. I wouldn't do that. I just hate dancing, it doesn't help that I'm extremely uncoordinated and annoyingly clumsy.

I clicked my status bar and started to write 'what was on my mind', well in less words and a little less detail.  
_Bella Swan- I am not liking things at the moment. Not at all._

I clicked share and then logged off for the night.

* * *

I had to look back on my facebook account for that status, all the way down my page, until I hit October.  
Reading it now, I honestly don't know how it had gotten his attention.  
_Review, Alert, Favor!_


End file.
